Confess II
by anonymouslyknown111
Summary: "Give me one good reason Sherlock." "Ok. Marry me, Molly Hooper." Part 2 following on from Confess. Life goes on after John's accident, and Molly comes to term with Sherlock's proposal. Smut-filled romance as per. R R, hope you enjoy! Updates will follow as soon as I can. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.


Hello again everyone! I have decided to do a part two due to your lovely, lovely reviews. Got some fun plans for this story, I aim to update every couple of days so try and be patient. Read, enjoy and I hope you likey! X

* * *

Confess II

"Erm, sorry?" Molly unthreaded herself from Sherlock's arms and looked at him, words failing to leave her. He returned her quizzical look with a smile,

"I believe I just asked you to marry me, Molly." He said it so matter of factly, yet it still wouldn't sink in.

"Sherlock.. We've only been together for a few months.." Molly stumbled over her words as got up, wrapping the bed sheet around her whilst moving away defensively,

"Molly I have known you for years. What is it Molly? Why are you so put off by my proposal? You shouldn't deny it you have been in love with me for years and I have indeed expressed my feelings towards you countless-"

"Stop, Sherlock."

He looked at her, eyes shut tight, fists clenched by her sides. She looked fraught but he didn't understand why. Deducing her was impossible, he just didn't understand. He felt hurt, believing he'd learnt much from her since their time together about human reaction and emotion, he was stumped.

Molly looked at Sherlock's face, he was trying to deduce her. She was pain in his eyes after a few moments, realising she'd hurt him. She approached him once more, taking his hands that hung limply by he sides.

"Sherlock I'm sorry. I'm sorry for reacting as I have done." His face began to change, she recognised his sulky look immediately. Taking his face in her hands, she continued:

"Sherlock. Think about what you're asking me. We have just come back from the hospital at two in the morning after you've just been beside your very ill, best friend. You're feeling vulnerable and hurt, you're scared of losing him and that makes you scared of losing me." She moved back onto the bed beside him, she kissed his cold lips lightly. Looking into his eyes as they moodily looked up to meet hers, she brought her forehead to his and began whispering;

"You're not going to lose me, are you listening? I love you with every inch of my being. I am not leaving you."

He sighed and pulled her onto his lap, her sheet slipping off her as her legs straddled his hips. As their eyes met, everything that needed to be said was expressed in their looks. Molly leaned, capturing his lips in a slow, painfully passionate kiss. She shuffled herself closer to his, not breaking their kiss once. Her hands wrapped themselves round the back of his neck, desperately trying to close the distance between them.

Moving his lips to her neck, she pressed her breasts against his chest, enticing a low growl from him. Smiling to herself, she grinded herself against his pelvis, getting her desired effect; leaning into her ear, nibbling it gently as she spoke;

"Mm round two Mr Holmes? My, my, you are quite the machine this evening." She kicked the sheet from under her, the thin layer that separated them. Their lips found each other again, keeping the passion that had peppered them since their previous conversation.

"Definitely not my fault Miss Hooper." He murmured against her lips. They continued to kiss, tongues dancing slowly, teeth biting each other lips as his hands guided her hips over his length. They smiled against each others mouths and he glided inside her. Moving herself slowly up and down his hardness, their breathing became heavy between kisses. Their pace never changing, they were soon writhing together.

Pressing their foreheads together and trying to calm their beating hearts, Molly placed a hand on Sherlock's moist chest, feeling his heart beat out of control. Thinking quietly to herself, enjoying the silent post-coital bliss. It's was the first time they'd _made love. _They'd had sex before, a lot. It'd been hot and needy, hungry and desperate. Full of passion of course, but this time it was different.

"I agree with you." His words blew against her hair. When did she end up lying on his chest? How long was she daydreaming for? Her eyes flicker open;

"What?"

"You're thinking what I'm thinking. That was special for me too." He kissed the top of her head and she settled back onto his chest.

Moments passed before Molly spoke again, breaking their comfortable silence.

"I'll think about it."

"What?" Sherlock stopped stroking her hair as she sat up and met his eyes.

"Marrying you. I'll think about it." They held their gaze and a cold feeling spread over Molly. Had he changed his mind? Was he serious when he asked her? Doubt and fear ravaged her body before he replied;

"Good. In the meantime I am going to do my upmost in trying to convince you to change your mind." He smiled a smile at her that melted her.

"Do you want some toast? I'm ravenous." She asked him, clambering over him and pulling on his pajama's. He watched her fondly as she dragged her hair up into a ponytail, admiring her as she went from sexual goddess to domestic Molly in a heartbeat.

"Please."

As she went into the kitchen he got up and pulled on some boxers, and attempted to straighten up the bedroom. Throwing their clothes on the dresser and straightening the sheets, she came back in with a plate piled with toast and to mugs of tea. They sat on the bed cuddling under the duvet as they ate.

"How are you feeling about John?" She asked, being tentative.

"Fine."

"Sherlock don't be a bloke. Tell me, it's only me."

He looked at her and looked down at his toast before quietly beginning. He hated how she could pull these feelings from him.

"Worried, I'm worried."

She put their plates and mugs on the bedside table and pulled him to her chest. His head rising and falling with her chest, her hand playing with his curls.

"It's ok to be worried, he's your friend. You know his prognosis is fine, it's just a broken foot. He'll be out when he comes round." Her hopeful voice raised his own, he hugged her tighter.

"We'll see him again tomorrow Sherlock. Or today should I say, it's nearly four. Jesus, I'm nakered." She yawned and they positioned themselves spooning and waited for sleep to take them.

"I love you Molly." He wrapped his arms around her body, her warmth making him feel safe, something he thought he'd never need in his life.

"Mm you too sweetheart." She mumbled before she fell asleep.


End file.
